Something Never dared said
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Don't let the title throw you off! or...confuse...you....I don't know. KH story. Hakuba is minding his own business at home, then wakes up tied to god knows what. Rating cause of my stupid morals...I hate them...they must GO!


HAKUBA AND KAITO FOREVA! WOOTNESS! don't own either of them

the cuffs on the other hand...

III

There were times in a detectives/police officer's life that did **not** need to collide with one another. There were also dreams that should **never** collide with reality.  
Saguru's life was really screwing him.  
"I-I-I…I know you're t-t-t-th-h-h-ere!" the blonde detective screamed. Saguru sat still and listened for a few moments before trying his hardest to get out of his confinement. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"Hallow threats will get you no where Sagu-chan."  
"MOM? NO! WAIT! KID! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" he thrashed about.  
"Why should I do that?"  
"SO I CAN KILL YOU!"  
Kid's laughter rang throughout the whole building. "Ah, Tantei-san, I doubt that you would do something like that to me. What about your politeness and being an English gentleman.  
"I'd make an exception! GET ME BLOODY OUT OF HERE!"  
"It's futile. I'm not going to let you go." The half Brit finally saw a figure emit from the shadows.  
"Kaito?" Hakuba leaned his head as far as he could towards the smaller boy with out dislocating his shoulder. "What? Why?"  
The Japanese boy shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno…" he looked the blonde boy straight in the eye. He smirked, sending a cold chill down his spine. "'Cause I could." The kid's voice sent even more chills down the detective's spine as the gap between the two closed. "Isn't this what you have always wanted Tantei-chan? To be handcuffed to some thing as the Kid molested you?"  
"You Kaito. Not Kid."  
"Well, I _was_ going to pick up the suit on the way here but traffic was _terrible_." Kaito said with a smirk. "And I didn't think you'd mind anyways."  
"Stop it!"  
"Stop _what_?"  
"STOP SWITCHING FROM KIDS TO KAITO'S VOICE!"  
The look on the face in front of Saguru looked troubled. "Who then?" the voice was slightly above a whisper.  
"What?"  
Saguru jumped when the teenager slash thief was mere inches from him. "Me…or Kid?"  
Saguru's mind started to spin when he felt warm lips pressed lightly against his own. Shocked more at his own actions than anything else, he leaned into the kiss, savoring the taste, the feel of the other boy's lips against his own.  
Saguru whimpered involuntarily as the other boy pulled away. "Well?"  
"Uncuff me."  
Kaito laughed, "How does it feel to be the one in cuffs. You usually are the one that does the cuffing."  
"Ha bloody HA. Uncuff me now." With a few quick hand movements, the once bound boy out his hands down, liking the feeling every second of having blood circulating once more. "How long was I like that anyways?  
"About three hours."  
"WHY!"  
"I _was_ going to have my way with you, but you set too much an example on me. Just had to be a gentleman didn't you?"  
"Yes…" Hakuba tested his arms, now blood infested arms. "Now." He breathed.  
"UMPH." Kaito fell to the floor when the older boy attacked him, pinning himself on top of the smaller boy and latching himself onto him like a leech. Kaito moaned, letting Saguru's tongue taste the inside of his mouth. Kaito shook violently, feeling where the other teen's hand was traveling.  
When they broke for air, Kaito noticed the half lidded gaze of the Hakuba's before the latter boy latched himself onto the said boy's neck. "S-s-s-sagguRUUU."  
"KAITO?"  
"WHAT?"  
Kaito jumped five feet in the air. "Huh? WHAT! WHERE?" Kaito looked around, looking like a deer in headlights.  
"Kaito?"  
"AH!" Kaito jumped at the touch.  
"KAITO! CALM DOWN!"  
"KUROBA!" Kaito's breathe calm down at the rough hand on his shoulder. "Hakuba?" Kaito felt his insides melt as the taller boy looked him in the eye.  
"I should be questioning you. You were screaming my name…"  
Kaito looked around and noticed where he was.  
Almost all his classmates were looking at him in utter horror. "I…I didn't say something I shouldn't have said out loud…have I?"  
"Besides organism, no." What where you dreaming about?"  
Kaito thought back to the how real the other boy's heated mouth felt, feeling himself get hot, he quickly let the thoughts pass through his head. _Now is not the time…another time…another time…_ "Nothing love….nothing…"  
"Love?" the other boy gave him a questionable look.  
"Of course love!" Kaito gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling as he heard Aoko and twelve other girls in the class squeal, he flipped onto a desk eight feet away.  
"KUROBA!" Hakuba screamed, red faced. "WAIT TILL I GET YOU!" the blonde felt a tug on his shirt, seeing Aoko holding a mop. "For you, though you should just give in. You two look sexy together."  
Hakuba groaned, grabbing the mop, pushing the dream he had only moments ago that included Kaito, handcuffs and a top hats, out of his mind.  
The chase began.

III

Okay...The orgaism thing...happened to me...dear god it was horrid...I wanted to scream...but i screamed orgasim instead. In math. yea...not the best thing to do...especially if the teacher has lost all respect for you...bangs head  
Sorry it didn't go farther...I hate having some morals...grrr...there almost gone...but still! they're still there...please! someone smack them out of me!


End file.
